Can the flock handle Max and Fang's daugter while they're away?
by the-fan-girl-1234
Summary: When Max and Fang go out, the rest of the flock has to watch their three year old daughter Hazel. What happens when everyone but Iggy has other plans? Can he keep his cool with their slightly bratty daughter? Or will Max and Fang have to come home early? [sorry about the weak title and summary, the story is better] rated T mostly for paranoia by me and mild language.
1. Chapter 1- worry

**(A/N) this is my first fan fiction (and I know that I am a terrible speller) so if you see something I need to fix, please tell me in the reviews! Also, anything you think I did well or poorly, please tell me! I want to get better at this, so reviews are much appreciated and yeah, I think that's it. So let's get to the story! **

**DISCLAMER: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters, the great James Patterson does. **

Max's point of view

I sat with my young daughter, Fang by my side. This was my life now, no more saving the world. My flock and I had done a pretty good job of that when we were younger. Now we live in a small town, I'm not saying where because I'm still very overprotective of my flock's safety. We all live in a very big house, me and Fang live on the top floor, with our daughter Hazel. Iggy lives on the next floor down, with Gazzy a few rooms over. Nudge and Angel have grown up to be inseparable, and they share the bottom floor. The basement is a screening room themed like a cinema. The attic is panted and furnished to look like a forest, a place we all know very well. And aside from two bedrooms, each floor had about a dozen rooms designed to fit the people who live there. Angel and Nudge have huge rooms filled with clothes. Ig and Gaz have a lab and a soundproof room for Iggy. Hazel and everyone else can get pretty loud and Iggy's supersensitive ears just need a break sometimes. Hence his "quiet room" which was probably one of the coolest rooms in the house, aside from the lack of any windows or more than one light. Not that these features matter to him anyway. Did I mention he's blind? Also, everyone in our family has wings and various other genetic enhancements. Just putting it out there. Feel free to read on whenever the shock fades.

Anyway, that's a bit about our life, now, back to me, Fang and Hazel. Fang and I are now 28 years old (so is Iggy). (Nudge is now 25, Gazzy is 22, and Angel is 20.) Our daughter Hazel just turned 4 about a month ago. In our 4 years with Hazel, Fang and I haven't really left the house much, and the rest of the flock is getting worried. So Fang and I are planning a night out together this Saturday. Its Thursday today, so I'm trying to get in as much time with Hazel as I can before we go. I really don't like the Idea of leaving her alone, but I trust the rest of my flock with my life, and I'm sure that she'll be fine in their care.

I know what you're thinking, "Max has gone soft!" I am still the great Maximum Ride I was as a kid, though. I'm still just as tough, and the love I show Hazel is just about the same I showed Angel when she was still just a little 6 year old. Angel has grown up so fast though! She graduates college in less than a month. We all went to college, but Angel has the easiest time considering she reads her classmates minds on the tests and often the teachers think of all the answers when they ask her questions. She's done the best out of all of us in classes, for that very reason I suspect. We all went to college, though none of us work. Angel plans on practicing, though. She's working on a law degree, and I could not be prouder of her. Fang and I both have teaching degrees, and we plan on homeschooling Hazel and any other kids the flock might have in the future. Iggy studied chemical engineering. That one was hard to sell the school on. They feared his blindness would get in the way, but of course it didn't. Gazzy is a chemical engineer too. They come the closest to anyone in the flock to actually working, because some of their experiments and discoveries are actually published. Nudge went to design school, and she designs most of our clothes to be somewhat stylish and also good for flying. So even though we don't "work" all of us somewhat use our education. Wow, I get off topic easily. I just love to brag about my flock and how we turned out pretty will give our crazy childhoods. For more on that read the books I wrote when I was younger. Oh yeah, I'm also an author. No back to life in the present.

I can't believe it's been so long since the whole save the word from Itex thing. None of us are kids anymore; even my little Angel is all grown up. But I still have Hazel to love unconditionally. I can't wait to teach her how to fly! Won't have time on Saturday I guess. I trust my flock though. Everything will be fine. Right?


	2. Chapter 2- where is everyone going?

Iggy pov

How did end up being the only adult here while Hazel screams in my ear –which is very unpleasant, by the way- you ask? Honestly, I don't know. It seems like I'm the only one in the flock who is still afraid of Max. Nudge left first, like five minutes after Max and Fang. Shed apparently had plans all along to hang out with some guy she met a few days ago. Whatever, I love her but all that talking can get so annoying! And then there were three. Angel left next, she got a call from a classmate freaking about finals. They're in a week! When Gazzy and I were in college we crammed for months! Not that we needed to, we knew the chemicals in our sleep. Speaking of Gazzy, he stayed for as long as he could, and only left like 15 minutes ago. Trouble at one of his friends labs that apparently required Gazzy to help clean up. But he was here for like an hour and a half, so Max and Fang should be back in like two more. I'll be fine right? Then again, Gazzy was always Hazel's favorite.

**[A/N- I'm sorry its so short, I had more typed but it wasn't done yet. I figured I should post enough for my summary to at least make sense on the same day as chapter one. I promise chapter three will be longer and better than this, and ill probably post it either today or tomorrow]**


	3. Chapter 3- the accident

I think I'm Hazel's least favorite! She never shuts up! I don't think Max will ever go out again if she finds out how this is going. Hazel went into total brat mode the second she realized Gazzy wasn't coming back. Now she's hiding somewhere, and refusing to make any noise! She gets that from her dad.

"Hazel! Hazel where are you?" and then I hear the thud. And the scream.

I run towards the kitchen, and immediately I smell blood. I bend down to "see" what was happening with Hazel, and find her led bone jutting out of her skin, shrapnel of bone spread everywhere. I have to call Max. Now.

Maxs pov.

My phone rings, probably Angel trying to put Hazel to bed.

"Hello?"

"Max, it's me Iggy! You and fang need to come home, now!"

I don't need to ask why, if IGGY is telling me I need to some home, I need to come home. I snap the phone shut, grab Fangs hand, tapping it twice to indicate and an up, up, and away, and take off.

When I arrive home I see Iggy wrapping Hazel's leg in gauze, him and the floor covered in her blood. I grab her arms, Fang grabbing her good leg, and Iggy keeping her bad one in pace, and we take off for the hospital. One were in the air I prompt Iggy.

"Explain."


	4. Chapter 4- thank you

I am furious with the rest of my flock, but I feel nothing but gratitude for Iggy, who has done everything right.

"Thank you," I whisper in his ear before rushing into Hazel's room to be there when she wakes up.


End file.
